50 Caliber Aspirin
by Tea1689
Summary: Nathan Scott had everything he could ever dream of. Life was going good for him. Real good. And then all of a sudden, it wasn't. And he doesn't know how to deal. But she's going to be the one to save him. He's sure of it. Naley.
1. Everytime I Look For You

This is a story that I've been wanting to write for a while now and I'm just now getting around to it now that school is winding down. I've posted this story on other boards, under a different name, and people seem to enjoy it. Just to warn you, this story is going to have a full plate of angst and will deal with the topic of death. It won't be anything graphic, but its just a warning.

Anyway...please read and tell me what you think!

Chapter 1  
Everytime I Look For You

"Score one for me."

He didn't dare look back, he knew better than that by now. He knew his father was watching his every move. Just waiting in the stands to catch a slipup. So he dribbles in response, bouncing the ball against the floor once to acknowledge her presence.

He'll add hers to the twenty-four his father demanded. She gives a hushed 'good luck' before continuing on her way, the terse conversation between the two hopefully unnoticed.

He glances at the clock. Just two minutes until he has to be perfect. Taking one last shot, the ball sails through effortlessly. He jogs to retrieve it, daring to face the crowd that expects nothing but his best.

She's in the stands, sitting next to his Uncle, talking a mile-per-minute. As he grabs the ball, his father watches. Whitey calls them in; one minute till game time.

"It's your game son."

He jogs past the blonde boy, his 'brother', catching the parting words of his mother. He's heard the words countless times before, but his heart aches. There's no venom in her voice, no underlying threat. The words are simply a well wishing from a loving mother to her son. When she says 'son' it's a term of endearment, not one of ownership.

He barely hears the speech given by his coach. He's heard it already anyway. His heart is already pounding in his chest from the pure anxiety and unadulterated adrenaline coursing through his blood. His fingers itch to get a hold of the ball and his legs are getting restless. It's almost a primal instinct to play the game that stems from somewhere deep inside him.

The buzzer sounds. Tip-off comes and goes and he's passed the ball. He can feel the heat of his father's gaze on him but he shrugs it off. He easily shakes his guarder, slamming the ball through the hoop.

One down. Twenty-two more to go.

The second and third periods pass quickly and he's on a roll. He slams in his last shot, tripping the defender over his own feet. He can finally enjoy the game now. The seconds are ticking down in the fourth though, and his team is still down by four.

The crowd erupts as the blonde rakes in another basket on a fade away. His coach calls the last timeout. Quickly jogging to the sideline, he takes a swig of his bottle of water and scans the crowd.

Her lip is tucked securely between her teeth and she's bouncing on the edge of her seat. She's glancing nervously between the scoreboard and the clock and he can tell she's worried.

She meets eyes with the blonde a guy over from him and gives a small smile accompanied with a wave. He probably thinks she's concerned with the game. And in a way she is. But he knows the concern is for him. He knows that she knows what will happen if they lose it.

They both know.

He lets his eyes drift toward his father, who, as he suspected, is staring daggers into him. Even from his spot on the court he can see the bloodless knuckles that clutch the program harshly. He's seething.

After a team-pepping chant from the cheerleaders and a 'hands-in' from his best friend, they take the court again. He wipes the dust from his sneakers and waits. The blonde passes it in, finding a teammate.

With barely fifteen seconds left, he finds himself with the ball. This is what it's all come down to. He dribbles it between his legs, behind his back. The defender is struggling, but he's not giving up.

The clock ticks down, the sound deafening to his ears. The whole crowd is on their feet now, cheering. But he doesn't hear them. He hears the ball, and the harshness of his breath. And the clock that's down to ten seconds.

The sweat on his face is blurring his vision and he blinks it away rapidly. It's now or never he supposes. He thinks about drilling it in for two and forcing overtime. But his body is exhausted and he'd rather end it all now.

He dribbles once, twice. Locking eyes with her, he points, his long finger finding her in the otherwise faceless crowd as if to say it's for them. The crowd goes wild, stomping and cheering.

He fakes left. Spins right. He dribbles once, acknowledging her presence. With just over three seconds left, his feet leave the ground. At two seconds he brings the ball up. And with one second left, he lets it go. The buzzer rings.

The whole gym watches in avid attention as the ball cuts through the air. They watch together as it drops in the net. They win by one. Before the ball can even hit the ground, he's hoisted into the air.

The crowd erupts and he finds her smiling eyes boring into his through the mass of people flooding the court. It's not said, but she knows. He scored one for her. When he's finally put down, the fans swarm him.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't relish it. The 'you were greats' and 'way to goes'. It's just about the only time he gets commended. It almost makes the pressure and stress of the game worth it. Almost.

He'd love nothing more than to pull her into his arms. And he's sure that she wouldn't mind it either. But they both know it's not an option right now. Not here.

So instead he makes small talk with a few of his buddies, making promises of celebrating and partying, until the crowd slowly dwindles and there's only a handful of people left in the gym. He spots the blonde in the corner, talking to his mother and their Uncle.

And she's there too, waving her arms energetically and recreating some story. They all share a laugh and for a second his feet want to carry him over there. But he knows he's not welcome so he turns for the locker room instead.

When he's fully washed the sweat and nausea of the game away, he towels off and pulls on a pair of slacks. As he buttons up his dress shirt, the door bangs open and the blonde enters.

A silent nod passes between the two. He rolls up his sleeves, knowing that leaving them down will soon overheat his body. The tie dangles loosely around his neck as he pulls his bag onto his shoulder.

"Scott."

He stops at the voice of his coach. Him and the blonde turn and he's reminded of another thing the blonde has of his. Slowly spinning, he finds that Whitey is addressing both of them.

"Yeah Coach?" They respond.

"Good game tonight." With a nod from both, he disappears back in his office. Most likely to celebrate another win with a fine liquor and his thoughts, he supposes.

A frantic debate sparks in his mind as the two boys are left alone in the locker room. He weighs the pros and cons and finds one defining reason. Casting his gaze over his shoulder he bows his head.

"Good game Lucas."

The blonde is clearly startled but is courteous enough to return his own praise. With that he leaves, ready to face the judge. He's waiting of course, ready to pounce.

So he keeps his eyes focused on his sneakers as the onslaught comes. He's slow. He's weak. His jump shot sucks. He gave up the ball five times. He missed six baskets. The criticism pours right out of his father.

He knows that tomorrow will surely hold a three-hour training session, but right now is mind is elsewhere. Tomorrow he'll pay, but tonight is his. So he lets his father finish his rant. When he's done, he leaves wordlessly, leaving his son standing in the middle of the gym.

"You were great Luke!"

The hairs on the back of his neck prickle as she praises him. He replies modestly, giving credit to their coach and team. She assures him they he played wonderfully.

Stopping near the door, concealed in the shadows, he waits for her. He nods and she nods back. The interaction goes unnoticed by Lucas. He slips out the door and waits in his car.

"You sure you don't need a ride?"

"Yep. I'm sure." She nods, eager to find his truck and slip off into the night. He wraps her into a hug, drops a kiss onto her forehead and smiles. "See you tomorrow buddy."

He watches as Lucas takes off one way and she heads directly for him. His heart is pounding again, albeit for an entirely different reason. She checks one more time to make sure there are no lingering witnesses before sliding into the passenger seat.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

He lets her out, doubling back and parking a few houses down. After the last close call, he's learned not to park in the vicinity. Eyes shifting warily, he creeps up her drive way and through the front door.

"Nathan Scott! Don't you dare try to dodge me!" Lydia James catches the teen halfway up the stairs. She crooks her finger at him, pulling him back into the downstairs.

"I wasn't Mrs. James. Swear." He greets as he's pulled into a hug. "I was looking for Haley."

"Well she's in the kitchen with her father. Probably reliving the game." She pulls him into the living room and forces him to a chair. He can't help but marvel at how at ease she makes him feel. "I hear you won. Good job."

"Thanks." For some reason he finds himself ducking his head. The sincerity behind her words heats his cheeks and mars them red. When she compliments him, she means it. And he's not used to it.

"Well, I won't keep you any longer." She clasps his shoulder and grins down at him. "Bub! Nathan's here!"

Within the minute the five-foot two ball of energy is bouncing through the kitchen door and yanking him up the stairs. He waves a goodbye to her mother and a hello to her father before they're out of sight.

As soon as the door is closed, she's on him. Her arms wrap around his neck, pulling him down so she can slant her lips over his. Keeping his lips against hers, he shrugs his bag from his shoulder and toes off his shoes.

When she's pressed for air, Haley finally pulls back. "You were amazing!" She whispers huskily, her voice starved for air. The tone and breathlessness of her voice sends a spark down his body, jolting him to life. He holds his groan in, stopping himself from pinning her to the wall and assaulting her.

"Yeah, I guess." He acquiesces, taking a seat on her bed. When she doesn't make a move to sit with him, he reaches for her hand. She lets him have it and he runs his thumb across her knuckles. "I was a little slow on defense though. And I missed a few easy rebounds."

"Yeah well, you looked damned sexy doing it." She grins, instantly heating at her own words. He smiles back, gently tugging on her hand. She takes the hint and closes the gap between them, straddling his legs. "You blew all of those other guys out of the water."

His fingers clamp into her waist, holding her tightly. He stares up languidly with hooded eyes. He lets his eyes flutter shut as her fingers comb through his hair. "Thank-you." He mumbles.

"You're welcome."

Gently taking his chin in her hands, she tilts his head up to her. She runs her thumb across his cheek, the five o'clock shadow tickling her skin. She nibbles lightly on his lower lip, soothing it over before repeating it.

"Hales."

She moves down slowly, kissing a path from his jaw to his Adam's apple. She sucks it in, drawing a moan from him. His chest heaves, pressing against hers, to take in some much needed air. Her fingers grasp the material of his tie and slip it over his head, tossing it somewhere in the corner.

"Haley." He manages again, this time the intent working. She pauses her ministrations. His hands ghost up her sides, holding her face between his hands. His eyes study her features, taking note of every inch of her skin.

He tucks an errant hair behind her ear and is instantly rewarded with more of her face. Her hands are still moving though, running along his chest and abs as she pulls loose the buttons of his shirt.

He gently frees her lip from the grasp of her teeth. "What?" She wonders out loud, suddenly finding herself very self-conscious under his intense gaze. His eyes are now wandering the expanse of her frame, taking in every delicious curve and crevice.

He shakes his head, not quite believing reality. How was he so lucky as to have her? "Nothing." He assures. He presses his lips against hers again. His fingers tangle in her hair, holding her lips to his.

They break briefly to allow the removal of his undershirt. His silver chain hangs loosely around his neck; the small Cross nestled against his toned and bronzed chest. In a single fluid motion, he has her against the bed, his large frame hovering over her smaller one.

The events of the earlier hours are gone from his head and his attention is focused on her. No longer are basketball and his father the center of his world. All that matters now is her, and him, and them together.

Good? Bad? Let me know. 


	2. More Than Anyone

Hello All!

I want to start off by thanking everyone for their replies. This is by far my favorite story that I've written and I'm simply thrilled that other people are enjoying it too. Thank you so much.

This chapter won't do much for the backstory, but I promise that its coming up soon. This one does however develop the characters' relationship greatly, so I hope you enjoy it. Please tell me what you think.

**Chapter 2  
More than Anyone**

In his mind it all seemed so simple.

He'd gently cup her face in his hands; maybe he'd tangle his fingers into her auburn hair. He'd gently press his lips against hers, but only briefly. She'd lick her lips, savoring his taste and he'd do the same. Then he'd look her in the eyes and pour his heart out to her.

_'I love you Haley James.'_ He'd say. _'I'm in love with you.'_ He'd then tell her how much she meant to him, and that she was all that mattered to him now. He'd tell her everything that he'd been dying to say for the past couple of weeks. He'd tell her everything.

Then he'd kiss her again.

It'd be longer, more sensual. He'd put his heart and soul into that one single kiss. And while they struggled to catch their breath together, she'd smile. And then she'd say the words too. His heart would soar and a wide grin would spread his lips. They'd kiss again. It'd be perfect.

It was so simple…in his mind.

He'd been fighting it each day. But it seemed as though every time he built up the courage to finally go through with it, something would pop up. He'd chicken out and she'd go another day without knowing exactly what he was feeling.

"Stop thinking so loud."

Glancing down at her, he smiled. "Sorry."

Her brown eyes peered up at him, her wild hair tickling his chest as she shifted to get a better view of him. She kissed his chest softly. "What's on your mind?" When he shook his head she stared at him doubtfully. "Come on, spill."

"Nothing really."

"Nathan." He glanced away, a sure sign something was bothering him. She pulled herself up, resting against the headboard next to him. "Talk to me." She encouraged.

"It's nothing."

"Nathan, don't lie to me." She scolded softly. Reaching up, she titled his chin toward her, forcing him to face her. "I know you. I know when something's bothering you. So start talking."

"You know me, huh?" He smiled, hoping to avoid saying what was on his mind. When she nodded he continued. "So are you like the 'Nathan Scott Encyclopedia' or something?"

"Maybe."

"Alright hot shot." He paused. "What's my favorite color?"

"Black."

"That's an easy one. Ok, what's my middle name?"

"Royal." When he went to interrupt, she continued. "It's your grandfather's name."

"Ok. Ok." He grinned. "Let me think. What…oh a good one! When was the first time I ever played basketball?"

"When you were three and your father gave you a ball for your birthday." She answered with ease, smirking as he nodded. "Face it, I know you."

"Not everything."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"Oh yeah?" He challenged. "Did you know that I once got detention in the third grade for beating up Josh Snyder because he said basketball was stupid? Or that sometimes I pretend I don't know how to do a math problem just so I can watch your lips move as you explain it? Or did you know that I love to just sit in the rain when it storms and let it wash away my thoughts?"

Shaking her head, she grinned. "What? Sorry. I was just watching your lips move." She laughed harder as he gawked, both knowing she was actually listening.

"Oh yeah? You think that's funny?" He smirked his own smile, easily rolling on top of her, supporting his weight on his forearms. He tickled her sides, his heart beating faster at her pleads and giggles to stop. Fearing he'd wake her parents, he relented and ceased. "I told you that you didn't know everything about me."

"So I've still got to learn a few things." She shrugged playfully. The air between them tensed as the laughter died out. A silence overtook the room as he struggled to find the courage within himself again.

He slowly lowered himself, careful not to crush her, onto her body. Now was as good a time as ever he supposed. "Hales." He spoke softly, making sure she was focused on him. "Look into my eyes."

As her brown ones focused on his blue, he continued. "What do you see?"

Confusion befuddled her features at his request. Her hand gently cupped his cheek, the pad of her thumb stroking it. Her brow creased in the middle, showing her uncertainty. "What do you mean?"

"What do you see?" He asked again.

Taking a second to study him, she shrugged. "I see blue."

He shook his head. It wasn't the answer he was looking for. "Not just the color." He corrected. "Look inside of me. What do you see?"

"I don't know what to say Nathan." She confessed.

He chuckled. "It's ok. I guess I just—I read in this book once, that a person's eyes are the windows to their souls. And I was wondering if that was true."

"Nathan. What's wrong?"

Stilling her worries, he kissed her gently. Nothing deep, nothing too emotional. He slanted his lips over hers a couple of times, insuring her that nothing was wrong.

He slowly pulled back. When her eyes reluctantly fluttered back open, he sucked in a breath. "Haley—"

"Yes?"

"I love you. Everytime you smile, my heart skips a beat. When you laugh, I get dizzy. And I can't even begin to describe what your touch does to me. It's unbelievable. I've wanted to tell you, but I've been too scared. Afraid of what might happen. Afraid of losing you."

"But all those feelings and everything I've been having for the past couple of weeks have been building up. And I just can't keep them in anymore. And I know that its scary, it terrifies me. But its how I feel. Damn what everyone else thinks. I'm not going to hide from it any longer."

"I love you. I'm in love with you Haley James."

A muffled thud echoed in from the hallway. The light filtered in under her door, announcing the presence of someone else to the two teens. As the footsteps grew louder and more frequent, their hearts sped.

"Nathan, I—"

"I'm just going to go make sure she remembered to shut her lamp off."

At the sound of her father's voice, Haley jumped and rolled from beneath Nathan. She quickly scattered from her bed, locking the door. As the footsteps neared her room she gathered Nathan's clothes and threw them to his arms.

"You gotta go."

"But—"

"If he finds you in here, especially in that state of clothing, I'm dead." She declared frantically, opening her bedroom window and pushing him toward it before he even had a chance to slip on his shirt. "And so are you. Now go."

Halfway through the window he paused. Reaching for her hand, he pulled her close. He quickly pressed his lips to hers. "I meant what I said. I still do. I love you."

With that he slipped out the window, waving a goodbye. She waved back before diving into her bed and pulling the covers over. He slipped down the tree near her window just as her door opened.

"Haley-bub?"

"Yes daddy?"

"I heard some noise. Is everything ok?"

"I was just getting a glass of water." She smiled into the dark. "Everything's perfect."

"Ok." He nodded, smiling back at her. "It's just my job to worry about you. It comes with the territory of loving you. But you know that."

"I guess." She agreed. "Night daddy."

As soon as the door was closed she raced for the window. Nathan was nowhere to be seen. Turning back around, she caught sight of his hoodie hanging on the corner of her headboard.

There was no way her dad could have missed it.

She slipped it over her frame, the long sweater falling past her knees and the sleeves hanging well over her hands. She breathed into the material, relishing in the scent that was Nathan.

Everything was perfect.

He loved her.


	3. White Flag

Hello Again!

Like always, I want to thank everyone that has taken the time to read my story. Especially I want to say thanks for reviewing. I'm so thrilled that you are enjoying it.

I've notice that a few of you are still confused about the situation in the story, but hopefully as the story progresses, you'll begin to see the whole scope of things.

This story mostly, if not entirely, is dedicated to the backstory. It is the basis, the starting foundation. So hopefully it will help to clear up a few lingering questions.

Again, thanks for everything!

**Chapter 3  
White Flag**

"Where the hell have you been?"

_Good morning to you too Dad._ Opting to make a detour to the river court, it was nearly six in the morning before Nathan had finally arrived home. He'd shot around for a while to pass the time. Returning home was something he was dreading.

Then he'd sat on the bank of the river for a few hours, watching the waves crash in and skipping rocks across the top. He'd watched the city lights slowly flicker on as a few dedicated workers arrived to work in the early hours of the morning. The birds slowly trickled out too for breakfast. After all, the early bird catches the worm.

He'd sat in their spot, where they'd first met. She'd been sitting there that day, a Tuesday he remembers, watching the river flow by and reading a book. The Winter of Our Discontent, on loan from Lucas. He'd come to escape his father.

Later she'd find it ironic that she was reading that book on the day she met him. The theme of it was oddly familiar to her situation after all. Giving into temptation.

At first she'd tried to walk away, claiming her allegiance to his half-brother. Eventually she'd succumbed though and stayed there. They talked for hours that day. About school and basketball and life in general.

That afternoon had been one of the best days of his life.

He hadn't expected to ever see her again after that. He'd assumed it was a one-time deal. Maybe she had nothing better to do that day and took pity on him. But the next day, way after everyone had left, she'd cornered him after practice.

He was wary at first. Not sure of her intentions. But as their talks became more frequent and he got to know her more each day, he figured out that her intent was pure. And soon he found himself anticipating their meetings.

When he had a stressful day or simply needed an escape, she was there. Always willing to hash things out and put a spin on a bad situation for him. And slowly, he'd found himself attracted to her. Not just her body either. Her mind and her spirit. The stuff he'd never noticed with other girls before. The stuff that mattered.

After all, she had given him a chance. So one day, while she was helping him with his English project and her lips were dancing so poetically on as she spoke, he leaned over and captured them between his.

At first she was startled, not quite sure what to take from it. Because after all, Nathan Scott couldn't really like her, could he? Simple, dorky, Haley James? No, no way. So she'd ran as fast as her short legs could take her, never looking back.

He was hurt. A girl never really ran away from him before. Was he that bad of a kisser? He didn't think so. Nobody complained before. The next day she avoided him like the plague, not even giving him a glance. He only wanted her more.

And if Haley took one thing from their little chats, it was that Nathan Scott got what Nathan Scott wanted. Always. No exceptions. And right now? Nathan Scott wanted Haley James.

So he waited that day after school, scouting out her little group from the safety of his truck. He watched as she bid farewell to Jake and Brooke and lingered back with Lucas. He watched as they laughed and hugged and parted ways.

And then as she walked down the street toward her house, he watched the way her hips swung from side to side. He nearly hit two cars as he crept a decent distance from her so she wouldn't notice.

She turned down a street to the other side of town, the one he rarely ventured into. He'd only been in this part of town a few times, most of when he was drunk and got lost on the way home. It was nice. Quaint. It suited her.

The houses weren't extravagant, nothing flashy like his. But they showed elegancy. They showed love. Haley's was the third one down on the right, a two story building with a thriving vegetable garden in the front. A few children's toys littered the yard, her nephews, she'd explained one day. She had many.

He waited until she went inside, his black truck still unnoticed. He crept it up to the curb and quietly shut the door. His eyes moved back and forth in fear that he'd be caught here, at her house. Lucas always was a busy body.

Before knocking on the door, he wiped his clammy hands onto his jeans. He knocked once, short and to the point. A few seconds later the door swung open and a lady answered. She was older, not too old, and still pretty. Her mother, he assumed.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Uh, hi." He blew out nervously. Since when was he timid around parents? Usually it was a charming smile and a few kind words and he had them snowed easily.

"Are you looking for Taylor? Cause she's not home right now." She explained of her second youngest daughter. "You might try the new club on Dell Street. It's your best shot."

"Oh. No." He shook his head, a weary smile on his lips. "I'm actually here for Haley. Haley James."

A look of shock crossed her mother's features before she put on a smile. "Well then!" She exclaimed, ushering the teen into the house. "Haley—I'm sorry, what's your name?"

He scratched at the back of his head before shoving his hands into his pockets. Should he state his real name? Would her parents approve? He was sure they were fans of Lucas. Everyone in the town seemed to be.

"Um. Nathan Scott, ma'am."

"Scott?"

He nodded, knowing that she was making the connection in her head. "You know what? I think I'll just go. I'll talk to Haley tomorrow during school. Sorry to waste your time Mrs. James."

"Nonsense." She scoffed, grabbing the already fleeing teen by his jacket sleeve. "You'll do no such thing. Have a seat, make your self at home Nathan."

Hesitantly, he sat on the couch. He engrossed himself in the game of football showing on the screen that her father was watching in the chair next to him. Should he introduce himself?

"So you're Luke's younger brother?"

Startled, Nathan stared at the slightly older man. "I guess. Technically."

After a pause, he turned toward him. "You got a team?"

"A team sir?"

"Yeah. Football." He gestured toward the game. "You got a favorite team?"

"Oh. Uh, not really. I've been to a few Panthers games when I was younger. I'm not really into the game though."

"That's right. Basketball is your thing. From what I hear, you're pretty good."

"I guess so sir."

"Runs in the family I suppose?"

"It's what I hear." Nathan answered nervously. What in the world was taking Haley so long, he wondered?

Her father reached beside his chair, pulling a can and offering it to Nathan. "Want a beer?"

"Oh. I'm not really—"

With a laugh, he popped open the can and took a sip. "I'm just kidding Nate. Relax son. I don't bite, I promise."

"Sorry sir." He stated, leaning back hesitantly against the couch.

"And quit with the 'sir'." He instructed, offering a can of Coke to the younger boy. "Call me Jimmy."

"So you're really here to see my Haley?" Jimmy asked after a few seconds. "Haley usually doesn't get much visitors. Just Lucas really. Sometimes a few other kids from school. How do you two know each other?"

"Nathan?" Haley appeared from the kitchen, clearly startled that Nathan was in her house, more so that he and her father were talking. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to—"

Catching the attentive eyes of her father and mother, Haley quieted him quickly and pulled him toward the stairs. "Aw, come on Hales! You know us old folks don't get much entertainment now-a-days!" Her mother called after the pair.

Once in the privacy of her own room, Haley turned expectantly toward Nathan. "I wanted to talk to you." He confessed softly. "To see you."

"How do you even know where I live?"

"You just ran off the other day." Nathan continued on, ignoring her question. "Why?"

"What do you want from me Nathan? Huh? Is this to get to Lucas or something?" Haley answered with her own question. "Cause if it is, I'm won't be a part of it. He comes first in my life, now, tomorrow, always. So if this is some sick plan, quit now. Cause it won't work."

"Is that what you think of me?" He stepped back stunned. Of course it was, he should have known better. Someone like her surely couldn't see something in someone like him. Especially him. Her best friend's brother. What was he thinking?

"You think that lowly of me? That I would use you as some sort of pawn in a game to get to Lucas? I know you and the whole town worship the guy or something, but I surely don't think that highly enough of him. Why would I waste my time on something like that?"

"Nathan—"

"No Haley. I'm sick of everyone thinking that I'm some sort of stupid, jock, monster thing! This whole town treats me as if I'm some sort of devil. The spawn of Satan or something."

"I thought you knew me better than that." He continued on, his anger and hurt getting the better of him. "These past few weeks meant nothing to you did they? Just a way to pass the time? Whatever, I'm done with whatever this was."

He turned fast on his heels, ripping open the door and fleeing down the hallway. "Nathan! Wait!" Haley called after him, groaning when he didn't yield. She took off after him, struggling to catch up with his long strides.

He bounded down the stairs, ignoring her pleas to stop. "Nathan!" She yelled after him, taking the stairs two at a time. "Don't you dare walk away from me Nathan Scott!"

She caught his arm on the last step, halting him in his escape. She spun the taller teen, her eyes locking directly with his as she stood on the step above his. He sighed, running one hand through his raven-colored hair.

"Just forget it Haley."

Gazing directly at him she shook her head. A small smile crept onto her lips as she placed both hands on his shoulders and held him in place. "Maybe I don't want to." She admitted. "Maybe these past few weeks have meant everything to me. Maybe I think that you're better than what you, and everyone in this town, thinks of you."

"Maybe?"

Pulling his figure closer, she slanted her lips over his like he had done the day before. He pulled back quickly, confusion masking his rugged features. "Are you sure?"

She nodded slowly. "I'm taking a huge risk on you Nathan. Don't let me down." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I won't." He stated, a grin forming. His arms encircled her hips and pulled her towards him again, his lips dusting over hers. "I promise." With that he captured them again. Their lips moved almost perfectly together.

"Ooh, hunny!" Lydia James squealed excitedly toward her husband. "Quick, get the camera Jim!"

"Aw, my little Haley is all grown up!" Jimmy smiled proudly, laughing loudly as the two teens broke up. Haley shot a look to both her parents, mumbling a 'sorry' to Nathan.

"Mom, Dad, must you ruin everything good in my life?"

"Sure do Haley-Bub." Jimmy grinned.

"Haley-bub?" Nathan questioned, a smirk coming on.

"Daddy!" Haley sighed in exasperation. Leave it to her father to let out her embarrassing nickname in front of a boy. No, not just 'a' boy. Nathan Scott of all boys. "I told you to quit calling me that!"

"What? Hey." Nathan protested, cupping her cheek and pulling it to him. "I like it. Haley-Bub. It's cute."

"Aw, see Bub. Nate thinks you're cute!" Lydia tortured her youngest daughter playfully who she knew was just waiting to find an escape.

"He didn't even say that!" Haley protested, burying her face in his shirt. That was the time she got her first smell of his scent, and since then she claims it's her favorite smell in the world. He laughs, but she still claims it.

"I should get going." Nathan announces, feeling uninhibited for the first time in a while. He decides that day that he likes it here. In her arms. In her house. He likes her parents and the way they always seem to be wearing smiles. "I have practice soon."

She glared at her parents, who thankfully got the hint to leave the two alone. "Nathan?" She asked meekly, still pressed into his frame.

"Yeah?"

"I uh—Lucas won't really—" She stuttered, not sure how to bring the topic up without hurting his feelings.

Getting the idea of what she was thinking, he silenced her. "It's ok." He assured. "Lucas, or anyone else for that matter, doesn't have to know. It can be between us."

"I just think it will be better that way." She explained. "This thing is between us. We don't need a bunch of people in our business."

"I know." He nods, pecking a kiss on her lips. "I agree. Don't worry."

"Ok." She breaths out, happy that he has taken her request so well. "Thank-you."

He reluctantly untangles himself from her, stepping down the stairs and toward the door. She waves a small hand at him and he returns the gesture. As he opens the door, he pauses.

"Oh, and Haley?"

"Yeah?"

"I do think that." He states softly. Her brow wrinkles. "That you're cute." He explains easily. "You are cute Haley. And pretty, and beautiful and everything else that goes with those."

The heat instantly rises up her chest, venturing up her neck and fading out on her cheeks. She knows that they're stained a bright shade of red and he simply grins. With that he ducks out the door, leaving her to the mercy of her parents.

"Nathan!" His father bellows again, gaining the attention of his son. "Answer me! Where have you been?"

"Out." He snips, the lack of sleep taking over. He catches sight of the half empty bottle of scotch in his father's hand a sneers. "I'm not the only one who's had a late night though."

"Get back here Nathan!" He instructs, stopping his son before he can escape up the stairs. "While you're living under my roof I demand respect. I don't need you sneaking in here at the crack of dawn."

"Since when have you become daddy dearest?"

"Cut the crap Nathan." Dan stumbles slightly as he stands and moves closer to his son. "And what's this? A hickey Nathan? You're out late because of a girl? Is it that one from the game. I saw you watching her. Take my advice, you could do better. Plus, you don't need the distraction to your game."

"Yeah, whatever Dad." He brushes him off. He's given up on the idea of sleeping, but maybe if he hurries he can still squeeze in a hot shower before he has to be ready for school.

He wants to be there early so he can see her. Talk to her. He has to. For some reason though, he's almost dreading it. The way things went last night weren't exactly the way he had planned them. But maybe he could still salvage something.


	4. Hooked on a Feeling

Hi!!

Like I start out every post, I want to thank everyone. For simply reading. And I want to double-thank everyone for replying. I'm so glad that you are enjoying the story.

Then I want to apologize for taking a while to post the next chapter. With school ending, things have been hectic. But its over now, so I'm back. Yay!

Anyway, now to chapter 4!

**Hooked on a Feeling  
Chapter 4**

The courtyard was nerd city!

As he walks up the path to the front of the school, he's reminded why he never bothered to show up early for school. Everywhere you look there is a scrawny freshman reading a book or a group of kids gossiping about something inane. It gives him the creeps.

But he simply brushes it off; he is on a mission. Somehow he has to find a way to get Haley alone today, away from prying ears and eyes. He has to talk to her. He has to make sure that they are still okay after the night before.

As if from nowhere, Peyton Sawyer jumps to his side, her sharp hip bumping against his. "Hey!" She greets energetically. "So I've been thinking." She declares. She finally halts him and moves in front of him. "Man, you look like Hell."

"Thanks." He grumbles. "Good to know you've been thinking about me though."

"Yeah, whatever." She shrugs the insinuation off. "Late night?"

"No." Is his simple answer, giving her just enough to know that he doesn't want to talk about it. Casting his eyes down, he sighs. "I'm sorry, did you have a real reason for this visit or is it just to annoy me?"

"A real reason." She states. "Annoying you is just an added bonus. What are you doing this Saturday? For the dance?"

He shrugs. Sit at home, get piss drunk. Yeah, that sounds about right. "Nothing." He answers.

"Right. That's what I figured. Which is why I thought that you could go with me? Not like a 'date' date, but as friends."

"Uh." Now his full attention is on her. "I'm not so sure Peyt."

"What? Come on. Why not?" She protests. When he shoots her a look, she nods with understanding. "Listen. You can't just sit home a sulk all night."

"I don't sulk."

"Dude, you totally sulk." She informs him grimly. "Besides, she's going to be there. Maybe if you're real nice to me, I'll distract Lucas long enough for you two to sneak out and share a dance."

_He can't believe that he's even thinking about what he's thinking about doing. He cradles the phone in his hand, his thumb poised over the call button. There's a million and one reasons as to why he shouldn't, why calling her would be wrong. But there's one that's standing out, and it's screaming at him that it will all be worth it in the end._

_So he presses the button, taking in a breath as it dials. "Hey." He states. "I need help." When he hangs up, he tosses the phone to the bed and waits. The knock comes a few minutes later, minutes that he spent pacing._

_As she steps through the door, he sighs. Now or never. "Look, I know I have no right calling you, especially for this. But I have no one else to go to. I'm really trying here, but I just, can't do it."_

_"Nathan." Peyton holds her hand up. "Is something wrong?"_

_He gestures to the collection of clothes taking up the majority of his room and scoffs. "I can't find a single thing to wear. It's all crap."_

_She can't help but laugh at the situation, grateful that there wasn't any real trouble. When he sends her a death glare, she stops. She shrugs off her jacket and tosses it to the bed. "Okay. Not a big deal. What's the occasion?"_

_"I've uh," he stutters. "I've got a date."_

_"A date?" She questions. Okay, now she knew something was up. Nathan Scott didn't do 'dates'. Not unless you counted making out in his car a 'date', that is. "With who?"_

_"What's it matter?" He snaps, his frustration with the whole situation getting the better of him. "Are you going to help me or not?"_

_"I am. But I need a little more information. I mean, where are you going? Is it fancy, or everyday clothes? A first date, or the seventh?"_

_He grips at his hair, forcing himself to not pull it out. "It's not a first date. Actually, we've kinda been going out for three months now." He confesses. "Tonight is our anniversary."_

_"I'm sorry, what?" She questions. "Where's the Jackass-Nathan that I've grown to loathe? An anniversary, which you actually remembered? I'm impressed. This girl really must be doing a number on you."_

_"Funny." He snarks. "I want to take her to dinner. So I need nice clothes. But none of these just seem good enough." He picks up a shirt, holding it up to himself before tossing it back down. _

_"Well, who is it?" He should have known the question would come eventually._

_"Does that really matter?"_

_"Well, yeah." She states as if it was obvious. "If its some brainless cheerleader, I'm assuming you're gonna want something she can get off you fast. But if by some miracle, you actually landed a nice girl, you want something a little less, well, you."_

_"Fuck this. I don't need this." He barks out, lashing out at the petite blond. "I came to you as a friend. But if all you're going to do is degrade me then you might as well leave."_

_"No, okay, I'll stop." She sighs, guilt pulling at her. "But as a friend, please, please tell me the girl who tamed the infamous Nathan Scott. You owe to me, at least. I just want to know the girl who managed to do the one thing I could never do."_

_"I don't know if it would be such a good idea. We're not really keen on everyone know our business." He informs her, trying to find a way out. "If it got out…"_

_"What? If it got out, what?" She can sense that there's something more to the story. He can't quite meet her eyes, suddenly finding his Nikes more interesting. "You're in love with her, aren't you?"_

_His eyes snap to hers and it's at that instant that she knows she's right. "Good for you Nathan." She smiles truly. "You deserve it."_

_"Thanks." He nods. And it makes him think. Was he really in love with her? Scratch that. Did he even know what love was? And was he actually capable of feeling that for some other human being? _

_"Okay, but now I've got to know. Who is it?"_

_"If I tell you Peyt, you can't tell anyone." He demands. "I mean, no one. Not Brooke, or Jake, and especially not Lucas."_

_"I won't." She swears. "Mum's the word."_

_"It's Haley."_

_"Haley?" She spits out. "I'm sorry. Haley? Haley James?"_

_He nods._

_"Haley James? As in Lucas' best friend? That Haley?"_

_"One in the same." He confirms. She quickly closes the gap between them, whacking the side of his head with her hand. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"_

_"You're an idiot!" She exclaims. "Please tell me you are joking."_

_"Just a second ago you were all happy and shit for me!" _

_"That was before you told me who it was." She defends. "How did you manage that? I mean, she's her, and well, you're, you."_

_"I don't know." He grumps. "It just kind of happened. She's so amazing. Smart and kind and funny. She's nothing like anyone I've ever dated. Sorry."_

_She can't help but feel for him. She wasn't an expert, but she was pretty sure he was being sincere. And if someone managed to tame him, good for her. And for everyone else._

_"Fine." She nods. "So who knows about this?"_

_"No one. Just her parents. That's it." He tells her. "You can't tell anyone. I mean it. I can't risk this getting out. One person knowing is too much. Please don't tell anyone."_

_She smiles at him, secretly pulling for the two already. "I won't. Promise."_

_"Thank you."_

_She pats him on the shoulder as she passes, ducking into his closet. She returns a few mere seconds later, tossing him a dark blue dress shirt. "Wear this. It's was my favorite when we were together. It brings out your eyes."_

_He quickly sheds his shirt, slipping the new one on. As he checks himself in the mirror, she watches from his bed. "So have you told her yet?"_

_"Told her what?"_

_"That you love her."_

_He slowly turns, buttoning up the last one. "No."_

_"No?"_

_"No." He confirms. "We've only been dating for three months. I can't screw it up now. I can't scare her off."_

_"For what its worth, I'm happy for you." She lets him know. "For both of you. And I'm sure, when you finally do tell her, she'll feel the same. You're a great guy Nate. I'm glad you're finally letting someone see that."_

He frowns. While dancing with her did sound enticing, he wasn't so sure on Haley's take of the whole situation. Hell. Right now he didn't even know if they had a 'situation' as of this morning. Who knows what kind of damage he'd done last night. If only he could find her.

He runs a hand down his face, willing the exhaustion he feels to go away. He shakes his head slightly, but the haziness he feels is still there. "Yeah. Sure." He agrees distractedly.

"Great! Pick me up at seven!"

Its then that the bell rings and he finally spots her. She's with him again, laughing. Lucas' arm is atop her shoulder, guiding her into the school.

God, what did he get himself into?

* * *

_'I love you too Nathan.'_

"Mr. Scott!"

A combination of his name being called and a book being slammed onto his desk startles him awake and sets his heart racing. He sits up quickly, shaking away the sleep.

Damn. It was only a dream.

He slowly takes in his surroundings. Its then he realizes that he's fallen asleep in his English class and the entire room, plus one very angry teacher, is staring his way. He silences their snickers with a glare and ducks his head.

"Mr. Scott, I'm so glad you could join us." Ms. Clark snarks, opening up the book she'd slammed to the page the rest of the class is on. "Clean up your mess and start reading."

Its then that he sees the moisture on his desk and grimaces. Great, drooling would do wonders for his reputation. He quickly mops up the mess with his sleeve and pulls the book near him.

"The truth was that Jay Gatsby, of West Egg, Long Island, sprang from his Platonic conception of himself." He begins to read, silently wondering who actually reads things like this. "He was a son of God—a phrase which, if it means anything, means just that—and he must be about His Father's business, the service of a vast, vulgar, and meretricious beauty."

Sleep is pulling at him again as he rests his head on his fist. He's barely keeping awake as he stumbles on in the book. "So he invented just the sort of Jay Gatsby that a seventeen year old boy would be likely to invent, and to this conception he was faithful to the end." His voice is beginning to get deep and his words are heavy. He is definitely fighting a losing battle.

"Mr. Scott!" Ms. Clark booms again, jolting him half awake. He knows he should sit up, but his body is simply refusing to move. "Okay, come on. You're leaving."

She gently guides him from the desk, pulling on his arm to make him stand. He drops the stupid book on the table, accepting the pass to the nurse's office. He can hear her mumble something under her breath as he trudges out but doesn't have it in him to actually register her words.

He starts toward the nurse, but quickly decides against it. He's not sick after all, just tired. And besides, the nurse always tends to give him the creeps. He's pretty sure she has a thing for him. Which wouldn't be so bad if she wasn't like, ninety.

He scowls at the idea. So instead he makes his way to the library where he knows Haley has a free period and will most likely be. After a charming smile to the librarian he makes his way to the back where they keep the old, smelly books.

She's there of course; sitting at a secluded table reading some book that he swears has a layer an inch thick of dust covering it. He quietly sneaks up behind her, his nose inches away from her hair.

"You smell fantastic."

She jumps in surprise, barely suppressing a scream. He laughs out loud though, knowing that no one ventures to this end. His laughter only earns him a smack to the chest.

"God." She breathes harshly, her small hand covering her rapidly beating heart. "Nathan, you scared me."

"I know." He grins, pulling the chair out beside her and sitting. He reaches out to hers, pulling the legs toward him to bring her closer. "Hey you." He greets finally, quietly.

"Hey back." She can't help but grin. Glancing at her watch, she arches a brow. "You don't have a free period now. Shouldn't you be in English?"

"It's English Hales." He shrugs. "At the end of the day a verb is still a verb and a noun a noun. It's all the same. I think I can spare one class."

"Yeah, but you're grades can't." She scolds. "After your last quiz, you can't afford to miss anymore of The Great Gatsby."

"So, I'll rent the movie." He jokes. She doesn't find it funny. "Okay fine, if you really want, I'll go back to class." He makes a show of standing and gives a smirk when she pulls him back down.

"I've been wanting to talk to you anyway." She confesses. He knows its coming, the mass of questions. "About what you said yesterday, you know..."

How could he not know? "Oh, yeah, that." He nods wearily. "I meant it. I still do. I love you Haley."

"And I know it's big, and yeah we've only been dating for a little over six months, and it scares me. I mean, I've never actually said those words before. To anyone. But I just woke up one morning and you were the first thing I thought about. And that's when I realized it. I'm endlessly in love with you."

God, when did he become such a sap? It's just another thing she's brought out in him, he supposes. "Nathan—"

"No, I need to finish." He states, resolute to telling her everything. All the feelings and emotions that were swirling inside of him. "You're it for me Hales. Be all, end all. And, I guess it's okay if you don't feel the same way. I mean, I'll wait for you. No matter how long it takes."

He wants to say more, but he's beginning to sound like her now. So he stops and lets out a breath he's been holding. His eyes drop to their connected hands as he waits for her to say something. Anything.

"Are you done?" She questions softly, using her finger to tilt his head up. He nods slowly, letting her talk now. She gives him that smile, the one she reserves for him. It's slow and easy. Not at all forced. And it gives him hope.

Boarding on the edge of teasing, she painstakingly slowly closes the gap between them, slanting her lips over his. He can faintly taste a hint of strawberry as her soft lips dominate his.

And just as he's getting into it, she pulls back. He stares at her breathlessly, wanting nothing more than to kiss her again. But then her smile returns and he sees her lips moving.

"I love you too, Nathan Scott." She's saying. His heart is about to explode and he's glad that he doesn't have the heart defect cause he'd surely be dead by now. He smiles widely, and lets out a little chuckle. She raises a brow as he laughs, laughing with him. "What?"

"Say it again." He asks.

"I love you." She confesses again. It takes him a second, but he realizes that he's crying. Never in a million years did he think a few simple words could do this to him. Bring him to tears.

"God Hales." He breaths out, his smile never wavering. Roughly he grasps her face in his hands and pulls her to him. His kisses are harsh, unrelenting. But he needs to show her just how happy she's just made him. So he pours everything into those few seconds.

He's new to love and all that it brings him. But he knows he'll never get used to hearing her say those words. He's hooked on the feeling.


	5. It Hurts

Hello Again!

I know that it seems that I may have forgotten this story, but don't worry...I haven't. Like always, I want to start out by thanking you for reading and replying. This chapter is short, but it sets the rest in motion and thus is important. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 5  
It Hurts**

"But Hales!" The elder Scott whined just bordering a full out tantrum. He was working his pouty lip and those puppy-dog eyes that she had the hardest time not giving in to. "You said you would."

"I know Luke. But this kid is in real trouble of failing and he really needs all the help he can get."

"But its Friday night." He challenged. "Can't he wait? You promised you'd ride to the game with me."

"I'm sorry."

"Fine." He huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. "But you owe me. How about after the game we go out, just the two of us? We'll get some ice cream and maybe rent a movie. Please? I miss hanging out with you."

"Yeah, okay." She agreed with a nod. She was sure Nathan would let her pass on one night together. She figured that he'd be tired after tonight's game anyway. Or if not, there were a few parties he could go to. "I miss hanging out too."

"What have you been up to lately anyway?" He questioned. "You hardly pick up your phone. And every time I drop by, your parents say you're out somewhere. You got another best friend?"

"No. You're stuck with me for life. And I don't know, just things." She stated, swishing around the cup of Coke in her hand. She studied the liquid, avoiding meeting his eyes. She was never good at lying, especially not to him. He always knew when she wasn't telling the truth. "I've got a large load of students this semester. And then I've been picking up a couple extra shifts here. Plus, I've been hanging out with Brooke and Peyton. I'd invite you, but its kinda girly stuff."

"Oh. Okay." He nodded.

"Yeah." She took a sip of the drink, resting the cup gently back on the table. "Well, I should get going. I'll see you tonight. Good luck at the game."

"Thanks Hales." He grinned. She ruffled his hair on the way by, laughing as he quickly smoothed it back down. The bells rang above the Café door as she exited and he waved when she passed the big bay window. The bells rang again and he turned to see Brooke entering.

"Hey babe." He greeted, jumping up to pull out the chair that his best friend had just left. He left a kiss on the corner of her mouth before taking his own chair.

"Was that Haley?" She questioned, gesturing out the window. "I feel like I haven't seen her in weeks."

"Yeah, me too." He mumbled, watching as she turned the corner and walked from his view.

* * *

"Come on! You won't even give me a hint?" He pleaded. The resemblance he held to his slightly older brother was uncanny and she found herself having to stifle a laugh. "Please?"

"No. Now shush." She scolded playfully, dropping his hand and skipping to the middle of the abandoned gym. "You're just going to have to wait till tomorrow night at the dance to find out."

"But Haley!" He fussed, stomping one foot on the ground. "That's a whole day away! I can't wait that long. Can't you just tell me the color?"

"Okay. It's 'champagne'. Happy now?"

"No!" He griped, throwing his hands in the air. "What kind of color is 'champagne'? What happened to the normal colors like 'blue' and 'black'?"

"You graduated kindergarten." She teased. "I still can't believe you agreed to go to this dance."

"And why's that?" He inquired, closing the expanse between them.

"Cause Nathan, baby, you can't dance." She informed him sympathetically. He gently pulled her against his body, sighing as she wrapped her slender arms around his waist and her head fell against his chest.

"I know." He agreed. "That's why I was hoping you'd teach me? To uh, dance slow and all."

Pulling back slightly, she smiled up at him. "Yeah, of course." She reluctantly untangled herself from his embrace and made her way to the audio equipment on the sidelines. After a few minutes of toggling, and a few rap songs later, she pressed the play button and a slow song filled the gym.

"Come here." She instructed, holding her hand out for him to take. In a few long strides, he placed his hand in hers and pulled her body close. As she instructed, he placed his other hand on her hip. "Now, just follow my footsteps."

She moved them slowly, giving him time to soak in what he was supposed to be doing. "Oh God. I'm sorry Hales." He apologized quickly as he stepped on her little toes. "I don't think I'm going to get this."

"Just try Nate." She encouraged, showing him once again how to move. When he stepped on her feet again, she sighed. "Okay…plan B. Let's try it this way. We'll go back to Junior High."

She took his hand from hers and placed it around her waist, pulling him closer to her. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tight. "I like this way." He grinned into her hair, his soft laughter rumbling in his chest.

"I thought you would." She giggled back. When the music faded out and a fast song started up, he groaned. "So much for that…"

"What, you don't think I can dance to this?" He teased. Holding her at arm's length, he brought her arm up, twirling her in front of him. She spun gracefully, her knee-length dress fanning out around her thighs. When she spun back, he pulled her into his body.

"You're crazy." She screeched as he spun her again, this time picking her up as she spun back. He held her against his chest, her small feet kicking to get back to the ground. "Nathan! Put me down!"

"Well not if you ask like that."

"Nathan Scott!" She bellowed, struggling against his hold to be put down. "Put me down this instant!"

"What's that? I'm the greatest, sexiest man alive?" He goaded. "I think that's what you said."

"I did not!" She squealed as he shifted her weight to one side, freeing a hand to tickle her side. His fingers danced along her side, her small body shaking with laughter. "Okay, okay! I give. You're great!"

"The greatest." He corrected, pausing in his ministrations briefly to allow her to speak. "And…?"

When she hesitated, his fingers dusted over her stomach, the laughter ringing in his ears. "And the sexist man alive!"

"That's right."

He gently placed her feet on the ground, satisfied at her confession. "I knew you'd see things my way."

"You're mean." She pouted, sticking her tongue out childishly at him.

"Maybe." He acquiesced, lacing his fingers through hers once more. "But you love me."

Giggling, she beamed up at him. "Yeah, I do." Tugging on his hand, she pulled his down, their lips meeting in the middle. "And you love me too?" She mumbled in between kisses.

Pulling back, he returned the grin. "Yeah, I do."

"I should get going soon." She stated, knowing that any minute now someone could walk through the door and see them together. "But I'll be at the game. So—"

"Score one for you." He finished for her. "I know. I always do. We're celebrating afterwards right?"

"Actually, I promised Lucas that we'd hang out tonight." She informed him hesitantly. "But if you—"

"No, no. It's okay. I know that you haven't seen him in a while." He nodded understandingly. "Besides, as much as I hate to say it, I actually kind of miss hanging out with Tim. I'll just call you tonight. Late tonight."

"Thanks." Giving him one last parting kiss, she made her way from the gym.

* * *

"And Lucas Scott is on fire tonight." Mouth announced energetically. The cheerleaders shouted loud as he sunk in another three pointer. "Something has sure gotten into him tonight. He's unstoppable!"

The gym was on their feet, clapping and stomping as the final minutes ticked down. "Scott, Nathan that is, steals the ball!" Another round of applause rung out. "He's taking it to the hoop."

Bouncing it in front of him, Nathan dodged a defender, spinning to his right to get a lane to the basket. He palms it, ready to show this crowd who the better Scott really was. He's in mid-air now, the ball dusting over his fingertips as he slides it through the rim.

A jolt sends him reeling and it takes his mind a minute to register that his feet are no longer under him. Just as he finds himself looking down, his knee smacks against the hardwood. The impact is harsh and he swears he heard a pop over the deafening crowd.

"Oh!" Mouth spoke the word everyone was thinking. "This isn't good. Nathan Scott appears to be down."

The instant he hit, he knew something wasn't right. His knee was screaming with pain as he held it in his hands. He rested his head against the cool floor, praying for the pain to go away. Willing his eyes open at the sudden commotion, he watched as a brawl went on around him.

"The referees are struggling to gain control." He spoke into the microphone. "Coach Whitey Durham has made his way to the touch line. Scott is still on the ground and doesn't appear to be getting up any time soon."

"Nathan. Son, are you okay?" Whitey knelt beside him, his deep voice a light buzz to him as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"My—fuck—"He sputtered through the noise. A blast of whistles and screeches of shoes against wood polluted his ears. "My knee. God damn!" He grit out, slamming his fist against the ground. This couldn't be happening.


	6. Let My Love Open The Door

Hello All!

I just want to start off by saying two things. First, sorry for the long wait. I had trouble writing this chapter and thus began to push it off until I could not any longer. But alas, I have finished it. Next I wanted to thank everyone for being patient. And I wanted to thank everyone who has taken the time to read and the time to review my story. Thanks so much. So now, here is chapter 6. And don't forget, flashbacks are in italics. Let's just hope the next one doesn't take as long...

**Chapter 6  
Let My Love Open The Door**

"So basically, when you landed, the sudden impact of the floor to your knee tore your anterior cruciate ligament, your ACL." The young doctor explained of a scale model of a knee cradled in his hands.

"Okay." Nathan nodded tiredly, his voice hoarse from the pain killers they'd pumped into his veins when he'd first arrived. "How do we fix it?"

"Right now, surgery is looking like--"

"Surgery. I've got to have an operation?" He ran a hand down his face and tried to soak in the events of the evening. How could something that started out so wonderfully, end so horribly? "What about basketball?"

"I'm sorry Nathan." The doctor frowned at the high school star. "While I have no doubt that you'll be able to play later, I'm afraid that this season is over for you."

"But Doc, can't it wait?" He pleaded hopefully. This couldn't be the end. Didn't he understand? There would be no 'later' without the now. How was he supposed to play college ball when the scouts couldn't even see him play high school?

"I'm fine. I can walk. And the pain isn't even that bad. Can't it wait? Just still the end of the season?"

"While it's okay now Nathan, if I allowed you to play, your knee would only degenerate. Letting you play on your knee now would ruin any chance of playing later. I can't wait. We need to fix this now."

Ignoring the doctor as he babbled on about exactly what the operation would entail, Nathan engrossed himself in his thoughts. He dusted his fingers over the slightly tender knee that was just beginning to show signs of swelling. He simply couldn't figure out how a simple fall, one he'd taken many times before, could threaten to end everything he'd worked so hard to build up.

It just wasn't fair.

"Damn it." He swore softly, silencing the doctor mid-speech.

"Nathan, I know that--"

"No! You don't know anything!" He sneered. "So why don't you just leave?"

Nathan knew it wasn't the doctors fault and he knew he was just trying to help. He knew it wasn't really anyone's fault. Well, except that stupid Pinkerton punk whose ass he was going to beat as soon as he got out of this hospital. But he also knew that any second now, the anger and fear that was bubbling inside of him was about to burst out. And he certainly didn't need some random person he'd just met in here when they finally did win over.

"Nathan." He tried again, only to have the teen turn in the bed, his large back now facing him. "Listen--"

"Please?" He whispered, turning slightly to face him. The lump in his throat was growing and it was only a matter of time now. He refused to show vulnerability in front of the guy, he refused to let him see exactly what was swirling in his soul.

"Okay." The doctor nodded, finally taking the hint. He gently squeezed Nathan's shoulder and offered a supportive smile. "But you buzz me if you need anything. Got it?"

Nathan nodded, not trusting himself with words at the moment. The door shut with a deafening thud, leaving him to his will. He stated at the blank wall, then at the bleeping monitor next to him, then at the random supplies to his right. Anything to keep his mind off of his knee.

He fingered the golden chain around his neck, freeing it from the confines of his gown. He held it tightly in the palm of his hand. He squeezed his eyes shut as a few tears slid down his cheeks.

A knock on the door jolted him and he quickly wiped at the tears with the back of his hand. The door swung open and a mess of blond hair peeked into the room. "Is it okay if I come in?"

Nathan rubbed at his eyes again. No, he was still there. He check the IV next to him, silently wondering if the doctors had given him too many meds. "Uh. Yeah." He finally gestured him in.

The two fidgeted openly, both trying to find words to say. Sighing, Nathan finally broke the strained air between the two. "What are you doing here Lucas?"

-----

_Shoes paddling nosily along the linoleum floor, Haley skidded to a halt. She squinted her eyes, wiping the thing sheen of sweat from her forehead. Damn. She was plain stupid. Leave it to Tutorgirl to not think things through._

_A couple of yards away from her sat the Tree Hill Ravens Boy's Basketball team, still robed in their game jerseys, hogging up the majority of the waiting room chairs. The Basketball team that included her best friend, Lucas Scott. She should have known. Leaning against the wall, she mentally slapped herself. For a dork, she sure could be dumb._

_How would she explain her being here to him? She prepared a list of possible reasons, crossing each on out in her mind as the ideas came to her. There weren't any. If he saw her, their cover would surely be blown. And as much as she wanted to see Nathan right now, she couldn't risk that for either of them. She couldn't add to his current list of problems._

_She quickly turned on her heel and headed back down the corridor toward the elevators._

"_Haley!"_

_A strong hold on her elbow stopped her from fleeing and she slowly turned to see who had spotted her. She found the very curious and confused eyes of her best friend staring back at her and swallowed hard. She wasn't prepared for this._

"_Uh, hi?" She tried, shaking off how stupid she sounded._

"_Hales, what are you doing here?" He inquired. She looked around nervously hoping to find a way out. She need something, anything to help her right now._

"_I'm sure she was just worried about you." Peyton interrupted, coming to stand next to the speechless brunette. Peyton, he saving grace. Peyton, her hero. She'd make sure to give Peyton whatever she wanted later for saving her._

"_Oh." He spoke, yet she could tell he was still a little skeptical. _

"_I wanted to check on you." Haley stated. "You took a few good hits during the fight."_

"_Nothing more than I gave out." He boasted proudly._

"_You know, I'm just going to go make sure Tim's not trying to hit on any of the nurses." Peyton announced, leaving the two to talk among themselves._

"_Does it hurt?" Haley questioned, gingerly touching the swollen lump on his left cheek. _

"_A little." He answered truthfully, holding the ice pack he'd gotten earlier to it. "But it's nothing I can't handle."_

"_So why'd you do it?"_

"_Go after that kid." She explained of the Pinkerton player who he'd beaten up._

"_He took out one of our players." Lucas shrugged._

"_But you didn't have to go after him. The refs would have taken care of it."_

"_He took out one of our players Hales." He defended. "There are just things that you don't do, and hip-checking someone in mid-air is one of them. I'd do it for any of the other guys too."_

"_I know." She agreed. Sensing that another tension-filled silence was about to take over, she cleared her throat. "Well, now that I know you're okay, I'm gonna go."_

_Pulling the ice pack form his cheek, Lucas frowned. "That's all you came for? To see if I was okay?"_

_Matching his frown, she nodded. "Well, yeah…"_

"_Oh."_

"_Right. So like I said, I'm leaving." Taking a few steps back, she turned and head toward the stairs._

"_You know…" He called out, stopping her again. Shuffling the pack around in his hands, he took care to choose his words carefully. "You're a good friend Hales…"_

"_Uh, yeah. You too Luke." He pursed his lips at her return sentiment. After a brief pause and a nervous smile, she turned back and opened the door that led to the staircase._

"_But you're a shitty liar."_

_The door shut with a sickening thud as the two stood silent in the hallway. She let her hand slowly drop back to her side, her mind racing to make sure that she'd heard him correctly. "What?" She managed to squeak out._

_Taking a few steps closer, he repeated himself. "I said you're a shitty liar."_

_The tone of his voice sent a chill down her spine and made the hairs on the back of her next stand tall. His touch, although light, felt as if it burned as he clutched her arm and pulled her closer to his figure to prevent anyone else from overhearing. She didn't dare look up at him for fear of what she'd see in his eyes. "Why are you really here?"_

"_I--I told you. I was worried about you."_

"_Bullshit." He spat. "Bullshit Haley. I call bullshit. Why can't you just tell me the truth? Quit lying to me!"_

"_I'm not!" She protested weakly._

_The ice pack he'd been holding skid across the floor. She flinched at the sound of it hitting the wall and stepped away from him. "Dammit. I know Haley! I know."_

_Feeling her legs giving out, she slowly slid down the wall and onto the floor. She prayed to God that he knew something else, something entirely different than what was running through her head. She licked at the tears that had fallen onto her lips and forced back the rest. "Know what?"_

_He laughs but it wasn't humorous. "Well I know that you're in love with him." When she tries to interrupt, he holds his hand up to silence her. "I saw you dancing in the gym."_

_And there it was._

_He knew. Running his fingers through his hair, he sighed. "I can't believe it."_

_Part of him hoped that she would still deny it. Tell him that he was wrong. Tell him he was crazy and hallucinating. But she just sat there, her head resting against her hands and sobbing. He'd sensed it for weeks. He'd known that something wasn't right. But he convinced himself that if there was something, she'd come to him. So he forced himself to let it go._

"_Luke?" She whispers, needing to know what he was thinking. His eyes cut to her and he feels his insides shake. How could he have not seen it before? He moves to stand beside her, sliding himself on the floor next to her._

"_I'm sorry." She offers, knowing it's not enough. He leans his head back against the wall, not ready to look at her yet, and instead focuses on the bulletin board across from them._

"_How?" He questions softly, the question plaguing him since he'd found out. "I mean…how?"_

_She shrugs. "I don't know. It just kind of, happened."_

"_But its him, Haley. Him of all people?"_

"_Luke." She chided. "He's different than what you think. He's so--"_

"_Don't." He stops her. "I can't hear that right now."_

"_Sorry."_

"_Did I do something?" He asks, needing to know. He finally lets his gaze fall upon her, studying her figure. "For you to not trust me? Did I do or say something that made you feel like you couldn't come to me? That you couldn't talk to me?"_

_Wiping at her wet cheeks, she shook her head and smiled softly. "No, Luke. This thing with Nathan had nothing to do with you." _

"_Then why didn't you trust me enough to tell me? How long did you plan on keeping this from me? I mean, years down the line, when were off at college, were you just planning on calling me up and say 'oh yeah, by the way Luke. I'm dating you brother Nathan. Just thought I'd let you know.'?"_

"_No--I don't know." She confessed. "It's all so new and I didn't know how to tell you. I was scared."_

"_Scared of me?" He inquired desperately. His heart broke as she nodded. Where had they gone so wrong? That she was scared to tell him about major things in her life? He wrapped his arm around her, placing a kiss to the top of her head._

"_I'm so sorry Luke."_

"_Me too. I never want you to feel like you can't come to me. Talk to me. I'm always here, not matter what. Always. You understand me?" A grin, for the first time that day, came to his lips as she nodded._

"_Lucas?" She spoke softly, lifting her head from his side to meet his eyes. She swallowed hesitantly, not know if she was crossing a line. "Have you heard anything? About Nathan?"_

"_No. They won't let anyone back there who's not family." He explained. "And surprise, Daddy Dearest Dan is no where to be found."_

"_Oh."_

_Glancing down at her, he pulled her arm from around her. "You know, I'm kind of beat. I think I'm going to go grab a cup of coffee. You want one?"_

"_Sure."_

-----

"What are you doing here Lucas?"

Stepping further into the room, Lucas shoved his hands further into his pockets and cleared his throat. "I'm family."

"Right." Nathan snorted. "I forgot. You, me, Dan, and both our Moms, oh, and let's not forget Uncle Keith, are all one big happy family. Oh, Dan told me to remind you about the family picnic tomorrow."

"Yeah, well, as far as the nurses as the front are concerned, you and I are brothers." He responded, letting the sarcastic comments slide.

"That's cause the nurses here are morons."

"Listen, I didn't come to argue with you." Lucas stated.

"Then what did you come for?"

"Haley. She's worried about you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Stepping forward, Lucas towered over the bed. "Don't mess with me. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Listen, Pucas, I don't know anything about your--"

Chuckling to himself, Lucas interrupted. "I'd choose your next words wisely…bro. I know about you and her. She told me everything. So if I were you, I wouldn't finish that sentence."

Nathan slammed his head back against the pillow, cursing softly to himself. Great. Just great. This is just what he needed, Lucas poking around in his personal life. "I still say its none of your business." He informed the older Scott.

"I'm not here to fight with you or tell you what to do or anything like that." Lucas replied calmly. "I just came to see how you are. Nobody has heard anything, and if I know anything about Hales, she's probably out there wearing a hole into the floor."

Smiling at the image in his head, Nathan nodded. "Yeah, probably. And she definitely is chewing on that bottom lip of hers."

"Definitely." Lucas agreed with a laugh. "So are you, uh okay?"

"I tore my ACL." Nathan spoke softly, the words only sinking in further as he said them himself. "They want to do surgery. The Doc says I can't play for the rest of the season."

"But its our Senior year…"

"I know." Nathan nodded. He sat himself up slowly, unhooking the chain from around his neck and letting it pool in his hand. He placed it into the palm of his brother's. "Can you keep that between us? I'd rather tell her and the guys myself."

"And this?" Lucas asked of the golden Cross.

"Just give that to Haley. He instructed. "Thank-you, by the way. For doing this. I know I'm not the easiest and I know it took a lot to do this for her. Just…Thanks."

"I'd do anything for Haley."

"I know."

"Okay, well." Lucas began to back up, holding the chain tightly in his hand. "I'll just give this to her. She's probably starting to freak out and wondering where I've gotten to."

Pausing his brother at the door, Nathan spoke. "I didn't make her do anything she didn't want to. I didn't force her into this."

"I know."


End file.
